Say I Love You
by Lexie07
Summary: KonoSetsu. Konoka is trying her best to get Setsuna to say "I love you" to herself, will it all work out or the both of them. Be nice second fafic still trying to get used to it, thnx!


Hi this is what I thought would be just a little one shot thing I thought I might do for Konoka and Setsuna. I loved them but you know I am just a fan girl basily lol. So I thought I might make this little thing I thought up ok lets begin.

* * *

><p>"Konoka-ojou-sama, where are you?" Setsuna said walking into the opened door of their class room.<p>

"Over here Set-chan." Konoka said walking into the light from the window.

"Uh s-so what was it you needed me to come down to class for Konoka-ojou-sama? And why are the lights off?" Setsuna walking up closer to Konoka to get a better view of the girl in the dark.

"Well the power is out on this side of the building and I wanted to talk to you about a little problem you have with my name. So I thought if I was going to teach you something then would do it in a classroom." Konoka finish saying with a small smirk on her face.

"O-Oh ok but what is wrong with me saying your name, it is Konoka-ojou-sama, that is the proper way to adress a heir such as your self." Setsuna said sittin down on in a desk up front while Konoka leaned up agenst Negi's desk in front of Setsuna.

"You see that's just it, you say "Konoka-ojou-sama" but that is in fact not my name. My real name is Konoka Konoe, but as you friend you should call me Kono-chan just as I call you Set-chan, am I wrong?" Konoka aid getting up off of the desk walking up closer to Setsuna, who was slightly leaning in to the chare more then before.

"Well I am your body gaurd I-I shouldn't adress you in such a formal manner..." Setsuna said blushing as she saw Konoka lean forword tords herself.

"No you are my friend, you may be my body gaurd but not if you call me "ojou-sama". I mean it if you don't stop calling me "ojou-sama" then I won't let you be their to gaurd me anymore. Nothing close to that either like hanging out or talking, or haveing fun with Negi and Asuna, nothing. Do you understand that Set-chan?"

"B-But i-it isn't the right way to adress someone such as yourself! I my self should be blessed that you even accpet me as your body gaurd but to go so far as to not be that for you any more...I can not accept this." Setsuna got up from her chare and hugged Konoka.

"I can't lose you for such a thing as a name, so i'll call you K-Kono...Kono-chan..."

"Wow thats so great! I thought I would have to do it the hard but fun way. But I guess the easy not to fun way was ok too." she said lightly laughing to herself.

Setsuna let her go looking into Konoka's eyes and smiled. She was glad Konoka was happy to hear her say her name but something else mad her happy alos. It was the fact that Konoka could be this close to herself without any problems or difficalty. Being near her Kono-chan made her feel happy and warm inside.

Slightly pulling away from Konoka a bit more just to have her arms pulled back around her was a surprise to Setsuna. But not diappointing her Konoka she keeped up the hug pulling her close and rubbing her head into the neek of the young princess.

Still in the heat of the hug Setsuna begins to think up an idea that chould not be ignored. She pulls away from Konoka very slowly but stayed that was for a fewseconds before skowly moving in tords Konoka's face. As slow as it was happening it felt like forever for her to have moved close enough to reach her lips in a light brush.

"OH MY GOD! Setsuna, Konoka what are you doing!" Asuna bursting into the class by accident while running after Negi to take him to the baths.

"Wah! Oh no this isnt what you think! I was just talking to Konoka and uh well...I'm sorry!" Setsuna stoped talking and ran out past Konoka and Asuna on her way to her room.

"Asuna why would you do that to her! She finally does something nice and you go an ruin the mood for us! But whats done is done I guess theirs nothin to do about it now. Lets just go I'll think of something later."

"Well I'm sorry I was just looking for the little stink boy when I saw the door open so I came to check it out, I though Negi would be in their I am so very sorry Konka." Asuna said with forgiving look on her face.

"Well I guess it's ok but if you are really sorry I need you to do something for me ok?" Konoka said walking over to her and smiling.

"Yeah sure what ever you need Konoka. But lets talk about it in the room I'll just let Negi over for today." she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok lets go!~" Konoka said pulling Asuna along with herself to their room.

* * *

><p>Ok this is just a short little part I am doing for Konoka and Setsuna since I am still working on my other fanfics. I will keep going but for now bye-ni! ^-^<p> 


End file.
